


The Wall

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Spike hadn't stopped?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wall

He could see far across the cemetery from his perch on the wall. He remembered the night, not long ago, when she’d walked away from him. “I don’t love you.”

 

She was right. She shouldn’t love him. He was a monster.

 

He had only gone to her to try to make her admit what he was so sure of. He couldn’t be wrong about her feelings. Then something inside him had snapped. He would make her admit it. Because he was sure. So he forced her down to the floor. Forced her.

 

 

She tried to kick him off at one point, but he was too well braced. He held her down with one knee as his hands went for his zipper. He didn’t hear her cry. Didn’t hear anything. Didn’t see anything.

 

Just pounded into her. “Say it! Say you love me, damn it!”

 

Heard nothing until he was spent, and the red fog lifted from his mind. Saw her lying there, her naked body bruised and battered. Whimpering. “Buffy?” But she just lay there, and he knew she’d retreated into herself. Maybe she wouldn’t be back this time.

 

He’d looked down in horror at her. Looked up into the bathroom mirror and saw nothing. Ran down the staircase, grabbing his duster as he went.

 

He could hear her now, though. Hear her cries. “I’m hurt. Please, don’t. Oh, god, Spike, don’t.” See her tears as she realized she’d lost.

 

If she had ever loved him, it was dead now. No going back.

 

He wiped the tears from his eyes. Needed them to be clear.

 

From his vantage point, he would get a good view of the sunrise.


End file.
